You Found Me
by paramoreunicorns
Summary: On a innocent trip to the beach a Minatour kills Sally,leaving two year old Percy alone,Zeus and Poseidon come to retrieve him, only to have to take him to Olympus to have a meeting to decide whether or not Poseidon can keep him.
1. Alone

Waves crashed gently on the beach sand as the water ran up and down the shore. The sunset provided light to the little boy on the beach. He lay asleep on the sand as water rushed up to his feet and pulled back.

He was alone, but not for long.

In a crash of thunder with a strike of lightning, a man suddenly appeared on the beach. The waves crashed harder on the beach as another man emerged from the water. They walked in silence over to the sleeping boy.

"Poseidon…" the man who had appeared after the lightning struck spoke. Poseidon hushed him with a hand. He reached over and gently picked up the sleeping child.

"Zeus…" he spoke in a quiet voice. The child leaned against his chest, his small hand clenching the Hawaiian shirt as he slept.

"You know the rules." Zeus breathed. He eyes the sleeping form and sighed.

"I know but… Sally…She's gone…And Percy he's just a child" Poseidon said sadly.

Percy stirred for a second before falling still again.

"Zeus, let the counsel decide, shall we?" Poseidon asked willfully. Zeus stayed silent for a moment.

"It is not of my ways…But we shall let them decide." He said unsure.

Poseidon gave him a small smile," Thank you, brother."

Zeus grunted and turned from him.

"…Mommy?" a small voice asked in a frightened tone. Poseidon rubbed Percy's small back before whispering comforting words to the two year old. Zeus shut his eyes and sighed.

"Meet me back at Olympus and I shall get Hermes to gather everyone." He said before disappearing in a flash of lightning.

Poseidon looked down at his son, whose eyes were still frightened." I guess its just you and me then." He said softly. There was a loud boom of thunder and a crack of lightning.

"I guess I should not test your uncle's patience." He chuckled before he and Percy disappeared into a wave.


	2. The gods Decision

Thanks for all of you who are reading it

I'd really like reviews, messages, anything really. I love talking so message me sometime. Tell me how I can improve my writing.

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

* * *

Poseidon stood in human form in the middle of the counsel. They had all shrunk down to human size as to not scare the child in Poseidon's arms. Percy's wide eyes drank everything in, the size of the room, the many people, and the way they all seemed to stare at him. Sure he was only a child but it doesn't mean they don't get shy. He buried his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"Poseidon has broken the pact. He has now been left with a half blood son. I advised him to give him to some other mortal, but of course, he refused. We shall have a vote, all those in favor of young Percy staying here in Olympus, raise your hand." Zeus spoke as if daring anyone to raise their hand.

Artemis raised her hand with a small smile." I see no problem with his staying."

Zeus's eyes shot at her and he frowned." You know of the prophecy, yet you find it suitable for him to stay here?" he challenged.

Artemis's smile never left her lips, "Is there any other better place then to keep an eye on him, then in your home, Olympus?" she spoke walking over to Poseidon, though still looking at Zeus.

"And let him destroy us from the inside out? I think not." Zeus said his eyes narrowing at her.

She spoke not a word and held her hand out for the young boy," May I?" she asked politely her eyes looking softly at Poseidon, informing him she would not hurt his son.

He nodded respectfully and handed Percy to the lady, whose form had stayed like a twelve year old girl but her voice sounded older, wiser.

She held Percy up so he could face Zeus, his sea colored eyes still held fear.

"At the moment, do you think he is such a big threat?" she asked.

Apollo stepped forward and grinned." I have to agree with her on this one, this kid couldn't harm a fly," he said glancing at Percy, still grinning.

Percy giggled and kicked his feet affectionately.

Dionysus watched the boy." Perry could go to camp, like all the other half bloods." He muttered.

"Percy," Apollo corrected and Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"I don't think a two year old would do well at camp at the moment," Apollo commented.

Poseidon sighed and looked around at the people of the counsel.

"I do not see a problem with him staying," a voice sounded and everyone looked over at Athena shocked.

"You do not see it a problem?" Poseidon asked surprised.

"You are still not on good terms with me much, but I see it no reason to punish the child," she said waving her hand in the direction of Percy.

Zeus sighed as a few more of the gods raised their hands.

"Fine, Poseidon, you can keep him, but just know I am watching," he spoke in a stormy voice.

Poseidon smiled and nodded," Thank you, brother," he said and thanked the gods.

Meanwhile Percy squirmed in Artemis's arms and she set him down. He walked wobbly over the Olympian floor and finally reached Poseidon and held himself steady by holding onto his father's leg."Tiwred…" he mumbled yawning. He still wore his beach shorts his mother had him in before she passed.

Poseidon picked up his son as the counsel dispersed.

"Sleep, my son," he whispered softly and Percy fell asleep instantly.


	3. Brotherly Love

Yeah for all of you who reviewed my story Thanks a lot ~ :) I really appreciate it. If I messed something up please tell me. I'm really bad at grammar so if you see a mistake please don't kill me. I'm working on the length and being more descriptive. So I hope you like this chapter. Message me and talk to me and review some more

Love ya'll~

* * *

Amphitrite's eyes looked over the little boy testily. Her mood was undetermined as she met Poseidon's sea colored eyes.

"Well?" she said toning her wish for information. Her hands were set on her hips disapprovingly as she leaned to the left.

"Amphitrite…I…hm…" the Sea God said nervously glancing between the sleeping child and his moody wife. He shifted Percy so he could see his wife better.

"This is Percy…" he said quietly looking at her face for a reaction. Amphitrite's expression was tolerant and so he continued.

"He's my…son."

Amphitrite's hands moved to fold across her chest. "Demigod?" she asked in a stiff voice while nodding at Percy. Poseidon nodded and walked closer to her, carrying his sleeping toddler. The water around them swayed in caution as he approached her. Her arms unfolded and reached out.

Poseidon tensed for a moment before carefully handed his son over to the woman. Percy's eyes fluttered open and stared at Amphitrite curiously, studying over the person who was holding him. His eyes seemed to glow for a second before lying his head back down onto her shoulder and remaining silent.

Percy smiled brightly at Amphitrite causing her gaze to soften. She let out a loosing sigh and handed the raven haired boy back to his father.

"Fine," she said in a flat voice. Poseidon beamed at Amphitrite and placed Percy onto his feet.

"But you must introduce him to Triton." she stated firmly before swimming off.

Triton sat in his room pondering his thoughts.' Son of the Sea God, now that's got to score some points with the girls,' he thought to himself before glancing up to see his father materialized in front of him carrying something, more like someone.

"What is that?" Triton asked glaring at the innocent child in Poseidon's hands.

Poseidon set the younger child down and urged him forward.

"Tell him you name, son." Poseidon spoke calmly to the toddler who backed up from Triton seemingly frightened by the older male.

"P-pewrcy…" the little boy stuttered out quickly. Poseidon exhaled deeply.

"Triton, my son, this is Percy, your half brother," he said gently, setting his hands upon the shoulders of the shy child.

"Half-brother?" Triton questioned him raising a brow. Poseidon gave him a still look and ignored the question.

"He will be staying with us, so I thought you two should get better acquainted so I will come back to pick him up in an hour, alright, Triton?" He grinned pushing Percy farther into the room winking at the older son.

"No- Wait!" he exclaimed but Poseidon had turned around and disappeared into the watery abyss.

Triton watched as the little child turned his head back and forth looking franticly for a sigh of his guardian.

"He's gone, Percy," Triton chuckled softly. He eyed the toddler who stared at him with wide, terrified eyes. He started sniffling and his eyes became tinged with red, his bottom lip trembled slightly.

"Uh oh…" Triton muttered warningly. He motioned for Percy to come over to him.

"N-no!" Percy pouted sincerely folding his tiny arms across his small chest.

"Stop being a baby and come here," the elder said with annoyance neighboring his words.

Percy stomped his foot.

"No!"

"Now Percy."

"No want to."

"Fine. Cry all you want." Triton puffed lying back down onto the surface of his bed. He stayed there thinking and listening to little Percy pout and cry for several minutes before he felt a small hand tug at his arm. He smirked and sat up, surveying the little boy's face.

"Yes?" Triton asked politely, a little _too_ politely.

Young Percy raised his arms in the air and pouted adorably. Triton sighed and sat up setting his feet down to the ground and reaching over to pleading boy. His hands gripped under Percy's arms and he hoisted him up onto his lap.

"Happy?"

Percy smiled and nodded, snuggling into Triton's chest.

"This doesn't mean I like you, kid," Triton stated looking down at the little boy resting in his lap.


	4. Abandoned

Thank you for all the reviews~! Keep them coming please, I love hearing what you have to say, good or bad, now you get to see a little more of Percy's cuteness in this chapter~ And Zeus's thoughts on Poseidon keeping Percy.

Love ya'll~

Me XD

Oh P.S. If I make major grammar mistakes please forgive me!!!

* * *

Percy glanced around the corner nervously, his eyes taking pictures of what he thought was interesting; being small and short had its privileges, he could poke around in places some people couldn't. The two-year-old spotted something that sparked his interest at its best. It was shiny, that was what had gotten his attention, and the thing was shaped like a marble but slightly larger.

"Pwetty…" he mumbled dazed by the marble like jewel. He came out of his hiding place reaching out for it earnestly before he was lifted off the ground and being moved away from it. Percy struggled and kicked his feet while his arms reached out for the jewel.

"No!" he cried out desperately trying to obtain the object that was getting farther and farther out of his reach

"Want it!" he said fiercely sniffling while his cheeks tinted a red color and his face held the adorable pout as he cried, the shaggy hair covering his forehead swayed slightly as he shook his head defiantly.

"I thought Triton was watching you…" a deep voice boomed into the little boy's ear, his cries quieted down to sniffling as his head lay limply against the chest of his steaming mad uncle.

"Twriton…giwrls…" Percy said softly indicating where his half-brother had abandoned him to. He buried his face into his uncle's shirt and pouted.

"He's with some girls?" Zeus fumed quietly carrying his younger nephew down an unfamiliar hall. Percy nodded.

Zeus cursed in Greek and continued down another bright hallway leading into a large, circular room, a few high thrones decorated the room as bright lights were coming from unknown places. The ground was grounded into white pearled marble as the walls shined a light blue color into the room. There was a great large grey-stained table sitting in the far corner ends of the room.

Zeus walked past his own throne and over to his brothers'. In the corner slightly past Poseidon's throne sat a medium sized fountain. Marble tile folded into a circle around the spouting fountain as it rained down onto the water below.

Zeus placed Percy into the fountain. It looked like a large swimming pool to the small child. He giggled loudly to himself and scampered off into the water to play. His uncle sighed deeply and massaged his temples slowly.

"He can play there until Poseidon finishes dealing with Oceanus…" he mumbled to himself before sitting back down on his throne slumping slightly like a kid in a boring history class. _What am I going to do with him? He wants to keep his child but barely has enough time to spend with him, and Triton abandons the boy. Surely Percy would do better with a mortal family…_

A few giggles and shrieks of happiness came from the water born child as he splashed around playfully. Zeus glanced up watching water dance around Percy while he reached for it. The water turned into mist as his hands splashed through it, only for more to join in the game.

Triton suddenly came tunneling out of the hall upon hearing the little boy's giggles. His hair was tussled slightly and relief came to his face when he saw Percy playing safely.

"I've been looking everywhere for you, Percy," Triton said exasperatedly, his face holding tension.

Percy twisted his gaze from the water game and looked up at Triton; once he saw him he crossed his arms tightly and frowned, turning his back to him.

Zeus grinned faintly at the little boys actions. No one would really dare ignoring the Sea God's son Triton, but he was just overlooked and thought less upon by a mere demigod. Who couldn't at least grin at that?

Triton either just noticed Zeus was in the room or disregarded it because he suddenly nodded respectfully toward him.

"Percy told me something interesting…" Zeus mentioned with a slight curious tone etching into his voice.

"Really? What'd he tell you?" Triton asked nervously glancing between the pouting child and the Olympian God of the air.

"Said something about you and girls…" Zeus trailed off with a wandering tone.

Triton's cheeks glowed red and he shook his hair in his face," Oh… Well just a few girls I met that's all…" he said uneasily.

"Ah…I see…" Zeus muttered quietly. Triton stepped back toward the younger boy.

"Next time, take him with you." Zeus ordered firmly before standing up and exiting into the dark hallway.

"C'mon Percy, Dad should be back soon…" Triton said calmly. Percy's head shot up at the mention of his father; moments later he was trailing beside his older half- brother, holding his hand, and walking back toward their watery domain.

* * *

What was the thing Percy wanted?

What was Poseidon doing with Oceanus?

What'll happen next?

Review and add me to your list to find out :)

Love ya~


	5. Bad Dreams

Thank you so much for all the reviews!!! It really motivates me to write no matter how much I stink at grammar and writing. I can't wait for more reviews, and thank you all for reading it so far and waiting patiently for the next chapter, so here it is~

Love ya'll~

* * *

The time the two brothers reached their underwater home, Apollo had already flown over and the sun was setting around the sea. Its calm waters mysteriously shifting as the wind whispered words to it. The calmness of the sea seemed to itch at the older male.

"Father? Are you back?" Triton called searching the rooms steadily while his little brother tried keeping up with his pace. The searching came to a stop when the water around him and Percy went- WHOOSH! – pulling the two to the game room where Poseidon was leaning against the tanned walls. He looked weary and tired but smiled softly when Percy was hugging his waist within seconds of their arrival.

"Trwiton lweft me…" he pouted as Poseidon picked him up without an effort. He chuckled and nodded his head.

"I know, child," he replied, humor hanging in his voice. He peered down at his small child then looked up and glanced over at his other son.

"Triton, I asked you to watch him…" Poseidon said slightly disappointed in his son.

"But, Dad, you see, there were these girls, really cute girls…" Triton said his ears turning pink and grinning like a fool. The Sea God chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Take him with you next time, you'll be surprised what he can do," the god said winking. Triton nodded folding his arms across his chest leaning again the wall.

"So what's going on with old Oceanus?" he asked curiously while watching his younger brother laying his head on his father's shoulder.

Poseidon sighed deeply and a frown made its way to his face.

"He's being ridiculous. He wants me to renounce myself as God of the Sea and give him my throne. Then he wants to help the Titans form together again." He said with a disgusted look on his face. Percy adjusted too closing his eyes and sucking on his thumb intently, an arm wrapped around his father's neck.

"Why would anyone want the Titans to rise again?" Triton said as confusion wove across his face.

"It's hard to explain, son, for now we must watch Oceanus' movements, I think he's planning something, I'm just not sure what, he's angry at me," Poseidon said coolly.

"He'll do anything to get the title of Sea God, won't he?" Triton figured putting piece by piece together. One piece was still missing.

The Sea God looked down at the young demigod that was slowly falling asleep, tired from his busy day of exploring.

Suddenly, it clicked. Everything fell into place in Triton's eyes.

"You think he's going to use Percy as a bargain for your title?" he asked out loud, his voice quivering slightly with a tad bit of anger.

Poseidon nodded slowly and it sunk it that the possibility of that happening was high.

"You wondered why I asked you to watch him, you are strong, my boy, and powerful." He said smiling faintly at the older brother of the young half blood.

"I understand, Father," he said quietly.

"For now, ya'll must sleep, busy day tomorrow, right?" he asked slyly winking at Triton who looked confused but then remembered.

"Oh yeah… I got a date tomorrow…" the elder boy grinned goofily running a tanned hand through his sleek hair. He glanced at his sleeping brother.

"Want me to take him?"

"That's okay, I got him," his father smiled. He smiled back before retreating to his bedroom.

Poseidon carried the sleeping child down a hall or two before walking into a small room. It had a small bed in the corner with unnecessary railings around it. The blankets were a dark maroon green color. He pulled the covers back and laid Percy down gently.

"Goodnight Percy," he spoke softly before lifting the blankets back on him and leaving the dimly lit room.

A few hours later, Amphitrite heard a soft noise. She shifted in her bed before the sound continued on a little bit louder. She sat up slowly, only pausing to hear the noise again, and made her way down the hall. The water was still as she got closer to the noise, which grew louder, now she realized what it was: The sound of crying. _Percy._

Amphitrite entered his room and saw him standing up, clutching the railings, while he was crying. She approached him and saw his eyes blotchy and red from crying and his cheeks a rosy color.

"Oh, hush now…" she said softly picking him up and rubbing his back slowly. He tried stifling the cries but it only made the little child's sobs worsen. Amphitrite rocked him back and forth slowly, still rubbing his back in small circles, and petted his head until his tears died down to sniffles.

"Why were you crying, little one?" she asked softly.

He sniffled and replied in a shaky voice that was strained,"Bad dwream…Scawry monster…"

"You are fine," she coed gently into his ear. He nodded acknowledging what she said. She bent to lay him back down and he gripped her neck.

"No!" the little demigod sniffled out." I no want to swleep awone…" he pouted, tears threatening to join the water around them.

Amphitrite sighed and nodded." You can sleep in our bed…" she replied kissing him on the forehead.


	6. An Outing

So here's the next chapter, I got so many reviews lately, I've felt motivated~ So thanks to all of you that have been reviewing, you get another chapter, the longest so far!!!

Love ya'll~

Review please~

* * *

"Zeus, I hardly find it fair! Just for one day? A few hours? Please?" said Athena. Zeus sat up strait, a stern look on his face, before shaking his head.

Athena breathed out a hiss then straightened up and nodded depressingly." I understand. I shall leave now." She spoke, before turning on her heels and marching her way toward the hall.

"Athena, wait. Fine your wish has been granted. You have three hours, starting now."

"Thank you, Zeus," she bowed before retreating from the room happily, well as happy as she could get.

Small feet pattered against the ground as the fled from their predator.

"No!" a small green-eyed child giggled gleefully. He turned a corner and ran smack into somebody. He bounced back and fell to the floor.

"Owwie…" he mumbled rubbing his side. He looked up at who he ran into but before he could get a glance he was seized by the arm and suspended in the air.

"And pray tell me, who you might be?" a deep drawn out voice spoke. Percy's eyes widened and he clawed at the man's hand that held his own hand captive.

"Percy!" said another voice, joining the conversation. The person ran in but stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing the man.

"Is it that time already?" Triton asked warily staring down the man.

"I caught something." Hades sneered watching the young boy claw mercilessly at the God of the Underworld's hand.

"Lwet me go…Pwease…" Percy whimpered out as his arm began to shelter a pained feeling.

"Let Percy go, Please, Lord Hades." Triton said through clenched teeth.

Hades gave Triton a smug look before setting Percy back down on the ground.

"Thank you." Triton sighed. He watched as the two year old came whimpering over to him.

"Percy? Is that what you called him? A demigod, I see." Hades spoke grinning like he just won something.

Triton pulled the little boy closer to him and picked him up." Yes."

"A brother of yours?"

"However did you know?" he replied, voice full of sarcasm.

"You best watch your tone, child." Hades leered, giving them a hateful yet interesting glare.

Triton ignored him for a moment and set the teary eyed Percy on the ground. He sighed as the young boy eyed the piece of clothing in his hand. "No!" he pouted, his bottom lip shooting out as his arms crossed over his chest.

"It's just a shirt and besides it's your favorite color," he said holding up a dark green tank top like t-shirt.

Hades watched them warily.

"Gods, dang it, Percy, you're putting it on." He muttered frustrated. Percy backed up slightly. It wasn't every day somebody got angry with him and besides it wasn't his fault. He nodded slowly, a pout imprinted upon his delicate face, and stepped forward lifting his arms up.

"Thank you…" Triton mumbled softly to the small boy as he pulled the shirt over his head and slipped Percy's little arms through it.

"Excuse us, we must go see my Father," Triton said picking up the still pouting boy. He turned and slipped past Hades who looked back at them. Percy stuck his tongue out at the Lord of the Underworld before snuggling into his elder brother's shoulder.

Hades flinched slightly before frowning. He wasn't used to little kids sticking their tongue out at him. _Stupid brat_, he thought maliciously.

Triton carried Percy down several halls before they walked into the main room. He scanned the place before his eyes settled on his father.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously setting Percy down carefully. Poseidon was kneeling down by the great fountain with his hands place just on top of the water.

"I'm purifying it, I have to do it every other day now, someone keeps playing in It." he chuckled looking directly at Percy, who eyed the fountain wanting desperately to play in it.

"Dad-"

"Triton, I know what you're gonna say, but I don't think it's a good idea." Poseidon spoke getting to his feet.

"It's just for a few hours, please? I promise I'll watch him…" Triton said silently praying. His father had a thoughtful look on his face before he shook his head.

"No."

"I promise on the River Styx I will watch him." the son spoke truthfully.

"Fine, but only for a little while, I guess it will be good for him to get out for a while," he said nervously glancing at Percy who had his hands in the fountain depressed. The little boy wanted to play in the water. He didn't want to wear the shirt and he didn't want to go anywhere.

"Watch him carefully; they're very curious at that age." Poseidon instructed feeling tense about the whole situation. He didn't want them to go but seeing as how it was a very busy day… he guessed he had no choice.

Triton looked back over where Percy was but he wasn't there. "Where'd he…?" the son mumbled confused.

Poseidon chuckled and pointed by the table. There sat a little girl with bright blonde curly hair. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her eyes were a light grey color. Her clothes consisted of denim blue jeans and a light blue spaghetti strap. She looked about the same age as Percy, but smarter somehow.

"Hi! I'm Pewrcy…" he smiled brightly at her as she stared at him, trying to figure out what he might be.

"Yew a gawd?" she questioned the best she could as her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Percy frowned.

"No. I'm Pewrcy. P-ewr-cy. "He puffed out; hair falling in his eyes slowly.

"Dat no what I mean…" she sighed frustrated. Percy crossed his arms obviously not liking his new found friend very much. He turned around and headed back over where Triton and Poseidon were mumbling to each other.

"I no like hewr…" he muttered crossing his arms.

"Its okay, it runs in the family," Triton mumbled snickering.

Poseidon chuckled in his deep voice and patted his younger son fondly on the head.

"Ya'll have fun, and remember what you promised." He reminded looking at Triton.

"Yes, Dad, I know…"said he in a slightly aggravated tone in which he made up for while grinning at his father.

"C'mon, Percy, let's go…" he said grabbing the little boy's hand gently and leading him away from the main hall.

"Bye!" Percy cried waving at his father, who chuckled nervously while smiling at his young son. He couldn't help but worry about them.

Percy clung tightly to Triton's neck while he watched all the people with suspicion.

"Chill, Percy, I've got you," he said smoothly patting him on the back. A few street people stared at the two which caused Percy to bury his face into the elder's shoulder.

"wan 'go home…" he pouted, his voice muffled by the shirt.

"Not yet, Percy…" Triton mumbled winking at a few girls as he passed them. One of them stepped forward.

"Is that your little brother? He is so cute!" she gushed smiling at Triton and Percy.

Triton gave himself an inner victory dance and smiled back politely on the outside.

"Yes, this is Percy, and I'm Triton," he smiled.

"Like the Greek god?" she questioned surprised. Triton nodded.

"That's so weird but so cool." She complimented. Percy clung tighter to Triton, he had an icky feeling.

"Hehe thanks," he grinned.

"wan' go home!" he cried softly his voice toning how scared he was. He didn't like being around people and most certainly not this particular girl.

"Aw, can I hold him?" she asked smiling at Triton, who had a dumbfounded smile on his face. He didn't sense the strange tinge of mysteriousness in her voice.

"Sure…" he mumbled dazed. He tried pulling Percy's arms from around his neck but as soon as they were unwound, the little boy's legs had wrapped themselves around his waist.

"No! Bad feelwing…" he pouted as a tear slipped down his cheek slowly. Triton finally got Percy un- clinging to him and started to hand him to the girl.

"No!" Percy's small voice yelled and he wiggled ferociously to get down. As soon as Triton set him down he took off down the side walk as fast as his small feet allowed him.

That broke Triton out of his trance," Percy!" he yelled and begun running after him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" he asked when he had finally caught the little boy. Tears ran down the small child's face and his green eyes widened with fright.

"You..give me to dat giwrl…" he sniffled burying his face into the older boy's shirt

Triton glanced around seeing no sign of the girl that had been there moments before. "That's strange…I'm such and idiot…I'm sorry, Percy…" he apologized softly hugging his little brother.

"Home?" pouted Percy. Triton nodded.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter =3

What'll happen in the next?

Stay tuned. It should be out by Sunday, I've got a lot of stuff so please don't get mad if it isn't.

Love ya'll~

Bye, til next time~!


	7. First Attempt

Thanks for reviewing and everything! I really appreciate everyone who is reading. Hope ya'll like this chapter. Review more.

Love ya'll~

* * *

Poseidon floated on top of the water leisurely as the waves shuddered happily. Days being stressful, he didn't get to rest often. Oceanus was starting to cause a bigger problem then just threatening his son. His power was starting to increase; he had taken down a few ships, in which had some demigods on them.

"Me too!" a small voice giggled and pounced at his father, whose eyes shot open. He caught the younger boy just in time.

"Again!" Percy giggled smiling brightly at his dad. His hair was as messy as ever and his innocent green eyes held a sort of spark.

Poseidon smiled gently at his young son before thinking about the incident a week prior.

"_Dad, I can explain…" Triton started but stopped upon seeing his father's look. _

"_You promised you'd watch him. I guess you did, but you almost…" Poseidon sighed frustrated. Triton set Percy down on the floor where he sat silently; watching his brother and father talk. _

"_The girl…Something about her just…She wasn't human," Triton said quietly, thinking through what happened, well trying to. He couldn't seem to remember. Only bits and pieces of what happened cluttered his mind. _

"_I know, son, I'm sorry, I just have been weary this past week, and with the meeting, and Hades here…" he sighed. _

"_I just don't want anything to happen to you all." _

"_I know, Father, I promise not to let that happen again…"Triton promised. _

Percy made a slight whine which got Poseidon's attention. The little boy pouted until his father let him down into the water where he splashed around, swimming in a circle.

Poseidon chuckled and watched his son carefully, but looked around at the beach that lay a few yards off.

"Daddy!" Percy cried out as something formed around his leg and dragged him under the water. Sure, he couldn't drown, but something had him. Poseidon's eyes flared as the sea around them began to shuffle out waves. He dived quickly into the raging water and located his son.

A hand in the form of dark water had the little boy's leg in its hold and pulling him down farther into the ocean. Suddenly a rushing current slammed into the hand, causing it to stop momentarily and let Percy go. The little boy scrambled around trying to swim away.

Another hand formed around Percy's arm, but it was a lighter blue color, a purifying blue. It pulled the toddler toward his father. The child's eyes were closed as he clung to Poseidon, crying softly.

"Settle down, now, you are fine…" the little boy's father spoke gently patting him gently on the head. Water carried them back up to the surface and the two disappeared into a swirl of mist.

Percy's cries quieted down after a few minutes only to reduce to sniffles. He kept clinging to his father's neck as they made their way through the Olympian halls.

They passed Artemis and Apollo who seemed to be having a deep conversation. They paused their speaking when Poseidon passed them. They nodded respectfully in which the Sea God returned. Percy lifted his small hand slightly and waved at them.

"Hi!" he sniffled, wiping tears out his eyes before smiling at them.

"Hello, little one," Artemis chuckled smiling softly at the young child.

"Hey, little man," Apollo greeted, sunlight trying to blind Percy. He threw something in Percy direction only for Poseidon to catch it.

"Sunglasses?" he questioned and handed them to the little boy.

"You bright…" mumbled the little boy staring at the black sunglasses before figuring out how he was supposed to put them on.

"I did it!" Percy beamed happily, the obviously too big sunglasses slowly sliding down his nose.

Apollo and Artemis chuckled and nodded.

"We must be going," Poseidon spoke as Percy clutched the sunglasses before they fell to the floor. The little boy handed the sunglasses out to Apollo who chuckled and shrugged it off.

"Keep'em" he winked," You might need them again."

Percy smiled at him as Poseidon carried him down the hall.

"By-By!" he called out to them waving his hand up and down.

"He's adorable," Artemis coed totally out of character; Apollo raised a brow.

"I though you hunters weren't suppose to like boys period," he challenged.

"He's not a boy, he's a young child, "she replied.

"That is a male," he snickered. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, brother," she sighed.

"Hm. I wonder if that kid wants to go for a ride anytime soon."

Percy splashed around in the fountain happily; totally forgetting about what happened earlier. Poseidon and Triton sat together and talked quietly at the edge of the fountain.

"Oceanus?" Triton frowned leaning back with the support of his hands. Poseidon nodded.

"I fear that if it had not been me with him, he would surely have ended up with Oceanus," he explained glancing sadly at Percy who was under the water blowing air through his mouth to see the bubbles rise to the top.

"That bad?" the eldest boy asked concerned.

"The water was dark and quick, I think I'm lucky I got to him in time," he spoke quietly.

"I under-hey!" he called out when he was nailed with water at full speed. He glared at his father.

"What'd you do that for?" he complained. Poseidon's eyes held amusement as he played out the scene one more time inside his head.

"Son, that was not me," he spoke as calmly as he could without his voice turning against him and laughing.

"Then who-…Percy!" he accused looking at his little brother who was sitting down while water circled around him.

"I didn't do it," he said softly and gave his older brother quite the innocent look before more water shot at Triton, hitting him in the face.

"Uh oh…" the little boy said before turning around and swimming, which looked more like crawling, to hide on the other side of the fountain.

"Two Sea God kids can play at this game, little brother," he grinned and before Percy knew it he was suspended in front of Triton, up side down, and being held by water.

"Again!" Percy shrieked happily while moving his hands back and forth giggling. As his hands moved back and forth, more water targeted Triton.

"Hey! Stop it!" the older brother laughed. The water swirled around Triton before retreating back to the fountain. Percy's giggles rang through the hall.

"Down now?" he asked still hanging upside down, the blood was starting to rush to his head; his cheeks were already colored red. His hair hung down in a tangled mess as Triton carefully flipped him over and set him on the ground.

"Whoa," the little by giggled stepping sideways then falling down. He looked up at his father grinning ear to ear.

"I thirsty…"he pouted suddenly, his green eyes changing into a deep sea green color.

Poseidon sighed.

"Ya know… He gets his mood swings from you, Dad," Triton grinned triumphantly.

"Ya know… I could stick you with babysitting duty the rest of your life," he shot back.

"Touché, but its not like Percy is gonna stay little forever," the son said figuring things out in his head.

"I'm sure the other gods have small kids of their own around Percy's age," Poseidon suggested.

"That's it! Percy needs to play with kids his own age sometimes…" Triton said looking thoughtful. The Sea God nodded.

"P-leaaaase, I thirsty…"the little boy pleaded tugging on his father's hands.

"Where'd he leave his Sippy cup?" Poseidon sighed.

"I'm not sure, still getting used to the whole, raising-a-toddler- thing, Dad?" Triton asked grinning. His father nodded and bent over to pick the small boy up.

"Yo, Lord Poseidon! I found something that might belong to Percy," a sun bright voice spoke as Apollo walked into the large room, carrying Percy's Sippy cup.

"Mine!" Percy smiled running over to Apollo, reaching his hands up for his Sippy cup.

"Next time, be careful where you leave it lying around, you almost got blasted with lightning into the next Olympus war when Zeus nearly slipped on it." he lectured Percy who was still reaching up for his cup.

"Mine!" Percy pouted jumping for his cup. Apollo chuckled and handed it to the young boy.

"It does no good lecturing a two year old." He smiled at Poseidon while Percy tried drinking out of the sippy cup. He frowned and looked up at the three males who were watching him.

"It all gone," he whined shaking it, proving to them that the cup was empty.

Apollo snapped his fingers winking at Percy. "Now try it."

Percy frowned at first before shaking it; the cup was filled and he was happy. He drank quietly still smiling.

Apollo gently picked the small boy up and handed him to his father. "Hey, can he go riding with me tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Poseidon stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking about what could go wrong before sighing.

"I suppose, "he replied calmly. Percy's innocent green eyes flickered between his father and Apollo while he drank from his cup; eager to find out what awaited him the next day.


	8. Boom!

Percy stared out the window of the deep black Ford Raptor. His feet dangled over the seat; the car seat making his feet higher off the floor. The small boy giggled and kicked his feet at the air.

"Me drive!" he smiled glancing over at his older cousin. Apollo chuckled and nodded.

"You drive when you're older," he grinned hitting the pedal a little harder, speeding up the truck.

"No be olwder…" he pouted, his cheeks puffing out while his arms folded across his chest. His cheeks turned a healthy pink color, and his hair kept getting in his face.

"You don't want to get older, why not?" the Sun God asked, glancing between Percy and the road.

"Scawry drweams, say mean thing happens when I grow up…"he frowned remembering the last few dreams, well trying to remember.

"Mean things?" Apollo asked," What kind of things?"

"Lots things go – Boom!" he explained arms widening when he explained the 'boom' part.

"Boom?" Apollo questioned, worry wove over his face.

"No, BOOM!" Percy yelled, jumping as much as he could out of his seat, which wasn't very much, but enough to get his point across. His hands reached for his sippy cup that sat jammed between his seat and the consol of the car.

* * *

Poseidon stood before his brother, frowning at the argument he was getting himself into.

"Its just for a while, I'm sure Percy will like her," Zeus smirked. His arms folded across his chest in a point-making way. The Sea God's faced looked uneasy before he sighed.

"I guess it is only fair…When she gets here, I will send Hermes to fetch my son," he muttered, thinking through how the two kids meetings would go.

* * *

"Boom?" Apollo asked, still slightly shocked. Percy sighed frustrated and shook his head.

"No, BO-"he started.

"I got that part. BOOM!" The Sun God said testily, making the truck swerve slightly while exclaiming his 'boom'.

The little water demigod giggled and clapped his small hands together as his sippy cup lay forgotten on the seat.

"Again!" he smiled toothily; bright sea green eyes glancing at the wheel of the vehicle in a wanting manor.

"Sorry, kid, you're dad would kill me if I did it on purpose," the elder grinned winking at the younger child. His arms rested folded behind his head as his knee lay pushed against the steering wheel, guiding it left and right slowly.

"Me drive?" bright innocent eyes pouted looking at the Sun God. Apollo snickered.

"Sure, when you turn sixteen, hit me up and I'll let you drive." Percy frowned deeply at this and continued to pout, his green eyes widening slightly.

"Not gonna fall for it, kid, I have kids of my own, I don't see them all the time, but still, you can't fool me…" he stopped rambling when a slight whimpered escaped the young boy's lips. He looked over as tears rimmed his oceanic green eyes.

"Dang, this kid sure has this pout thing down…" he mumbled.

_Pop!_

"Hello, Hermes." The Sun God greeted rather friendly.

"Hello, Apollo, I'm in a bit of a rush, Poseidon needs to see young Percy over there, he wanted me to retrieve him," the Messenger nodded tilting his head toward little Percy who still was pouting ferociously.

"Thank goodness, he almost won me over with his pouting," Apollo admitted grinning smugly. He set the car on its customized auto pilot and reached over to unbuckle the car seat belt. He pressed a red button down and the car seat popped open.

Hermes bent over and picked the child up swiftly but gently and handed the kid his sippy cup. In one of the Messenger's hands lay the small cellular phone which was ringing over and over; the other contained Percy who was reaching for the wheel of the vehicle.

"No! Me too…" he pouted his hand still outstretched.

"No, Percy, your father has someone he wants you to meet." Hermes spoke ignoring the ringing of his phone. He didn't usually leave it ringing but seeing how this certain delivery was important he let it ring.

Percy frowned displaying he wasn't happy with the situation and tilted himself toward the steering wheel. Meanwhile, Hermes was speaking to Apollo quietly about something important. They didn't take notice of the little child's actions and continued talking. The Sun God steered without looking out at the road and chuckled at whatever the Messenger said.

Percy giggled and struck his hand out and grabbed the gray steering wheel and yanked it down. The vehicle screeched to the right and Hermes flew into the back seat while Percy landed against Hermes' chest in a giggling fit.

"Dang it!" cried Apollo as he grabbed the wheel and jerked it back in place. The little boy suddenly flew into the window before Hermes reached his arm out and caught him.

"Again!" Percy cried happily as Apollo and Hermes let out deep sighs.

"I think you should get him back to Poseidon before anything else happens," Apollo said through clenched teeth. He wasn't angry with Percy just slightly aggravated because he knew he was gonna hear about what happened from Poseidon next time they spoke.

"See ya, Apollo," Hermes said gathering the child and his phone together.

"Bye," he replied leaning back in his chair and keeping a steady hand on the wheel.

"Bye, bye," Percy grinned happily waving to the Sun God.

"Bye, kid," he chuckled.

_Pop!_

Apollo inhaled deeply and sighed loudly." That kid is gonna be the non-existent death of us Olympian gods." He said chuckling at his own joke.

Poseidon leaned against the main hall entrance wall and fixed his eyes on the door. Not long after, Hermes appeared through it carrying the Sea God's little trouble maker. The Messenger set the child on his own two feet, and together they walked toward Poseidon.

"Trouble?" Poseidon asked glancing slightly at Percy, who had resorted to holding his sippy cup in on hand and sucking on his thumb with the other. He wobbled over to his father and leaned against his leg.

"A little," Hermes chuckled as a small smile tugging at his lips as he nodded to Percy.

"Well, thank you anyway, we must be going now," Poseidon spoke as he picked up his son. The Messenger nodded quietly and turned to leave.

"Bye, bye!" the little boy called over his father's shoulder, thumb partly hanging out of his mouth.

Hermes waved to Percy before disappearing.

"Now, we must hurry before Zeus gets angry, always quick to anger, that man is." Poseidon mumbled to his son while walking swiftly.


	9. Stolen

Percy scrunched his face up into a pout and stared at the girl in front of him. She had jet black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans that had holes in them and a black tank top. The girl stood about an inch taller then Percy.

"Percy, this is Thalia," Poseidon stated setting Percy on the floor. He wobbled for a second before grabbing onto his father's leg. His bright sea colored eyes stared over the girl in front of him.

"What's wrong with'im?" She asked poking Percy slightly rough in the shoulder. He shied away from her.

"Nothing, he is just shy," spoke Poseidon softly, ushering his young son forward. Thalia, who seemed to be chewing a piece of gum, blew a bubble then popped it. Percy giggled quietly and looked at her with eager eyes.

"Again," he grinned.

Thalia gave him a weird look before making another bubble and popping it with her teeth. He giggled again and came out from hiding behind his father and stood in front of her.

"Again!" he exclaimed. She did it again but before she could pop it, Percy's finger shot out and popped it for her.

"Hey!" she cried angrily, pulling the piece of gum from her mouth.

"Eww! Now it's infected with your germs!" she said glaring at Percy who sat down and giggled.

"I no have gewrms." He smiled at her. She glared back at him before taking another piece of gum out of her pocket and popping it into her mouth; she wrapped the old piece into the wrapper. Percy watched her, his eyes wide with curiosity; he stuck his hand out eagerly.

"Pwease, I have one too?" he asked while his eyes changed to a bright green color. She stared him down before crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"No," she simply stated.

Percy frowned and looked around but his father seemed no where in sight.

"Wanna play a game?" Thalia asked with a slightly evil look in her eye.

"I like games!" Percy smiled brightly not noticing anything different about her. He stood up and jumped up and down.

"Okay, but can you do this?" she asked and held up her hand, sparks flew from the palm of it and launched into Percy's hair, making it stick up.

"No…I no can dat." He pouted, but shot his hands up. Water appeared around him.

"But I do this," he said before splashing her. Thalia growled at him before she lunged.

"Eeee!" Percy cried jumping out of the way and speeding down the hall. Thalia chased after him, gaining oh him quickly.

"Oomph!" exclaimed Percy as he hit the ground, a weight on top of him. He looked up to see Thalia smirking down on him.

"No fair!" he pouted, his cheeks turning red and puffing out slightly.

"Oh get over it," she replied sticking her tongue out. "You wanna do something fun?" Thalia asked getting up from sitting on Percy.

"Yeah! I like fun stuffs!" he smiled happily, innocence glittered his eyes.

"Okay, but you gots to follow me!" she said in a bossy tone. He nodded eagerly.

The two young children started their journey by sneaking out of the room that they were playing in, out the palace door, through Olympus, only to reach a tall golden metal door; buttons lined neatly beside it. Percy eyed the buttons like any little boy would: like he was desperate to push them.

He reached his small hand up to press the largest button.

_Ting!_

The elevator door opened up and Percy's eyed widened happily at his new discovery. Thalia pulled him in and he giggled while reaching his hands up to press more buttons. One hand finally landed on the floor button, and the door slid shut and he felt it moving down.

"Fun, right?" she grinned, looking over at her younger friend.

"Uh huh!" Percy said leaning back and forth while holding onto the handle bar.

_Ting!_

The doors opened, and a lobby appeared in front of them. Thalia grabbed Percy's hand and pulled him past the staring people and through a hall in the hotel. She pushed open a door to reveal a room filled with arcade games. Percy's bright green eyes glowed happily as he watched a few kids play.

"Me too!" he smiled looking at Thalia. She pulled out a few dollar bills. Percy stared at them curiously; because he lived in Olympus it meant he didn't see American money very often. It intrigued him.

"My birthday is coming up, and so I got money for it," Thalia grinned while slipping the dollar into the coin machine. Once she counted the coins, she gave Percy some and kept some for herself.

"Put them in the games you want to play, okay?" she explained, showing him how to do it, then turning away to play her game. Percy turned toward the other games, before moving from one to the other, finding fault with it. He was too short for most of the games.

He found a basketball shooting game and put the coins in like Thalia showed him. The balls rolled down and he picked one up with much difficulty. The basketball was bigger then his head by far and he had a hard time holding it up.

Suddenly, hands grabbed his waist and lifted him up to the hoop. He looked down surprised, only for his green eyes to meet deep blue ones. He turned his head back up in time to drop the ball into the hoop and giggling.

The hands set him down and he looked up to find a tall man with dark brown hair and bright bluish- blackish color. He wore blue jean shorts and a dark Hawaiian shirt. He looked at Percy with a mysterious smile which you could almost mistake for a smirk.

"Thanks you, fowr helping me," Percy said smiling childishly at the older man. He didn't sense anything wrong. He glanced over to see Thalia in deep concentration on her game.

"No problem, kid, you know there's a fun room with a lot of games your size you can play, I'll show you if you want," the mysterious man offered quickly, knowing he didn't have long before his chance would run out.

Percy's eyes lit up at the thought of games he could play but then slowly lost their light when he looked at Thalia.

"I no aloud to go with stwangers." Percy said softly, letting out a defeated sigh. The man's eyes flared black and back to blue again.

"I don't have time for this," he spoke grabbing Percy's arm. The little boy's eyes shot open and he tried to wrench his arm out of the man's grip.

"Let go!" he cried, his eyes watering threatening tears to spill over. Thalia abandoned her game and approached the man, holding a basketball.

The man started pulling Percy out of the arcade, leaving people behind to wonder why the boy was crying. Thalia followed them, the man not noticing her.

"Let me go!" Percy screamed only for his words to be muffled by the man's hand as he was picked up. The little boy fought ferociously, he kicked and pushed, and bit the man's hand—but to no avail. The man had a firm grip on him.

Thalia ran after them, still clutching the ball she had stolen. Her devious little mind working up a plot.


	10. Plan

Percy stopped struggling as tears trailed over his red cheeks. He wanted to go home. He wanted his daddy. He didn't like the man who was holding him. He looked back to see a faint sight of Thalia. He reached his hand out toward her which the man didn't really seem to care.

"Let go!" Percy screamed when the man's hand against his mouth loosened. He received a slight hit to the back of the head causing him to cry out in pain.

"Shut up, little brat," the man growled, turning down into another hall trying to find a different way to get out of the hotel. Its not like he could carry Percy out the entrance, with the kid crying and everything, and if he did the other thing…Well the gods would find out exactly where he was going.

They passed the pool area and water shot out of the pool and toward the man. He waved his hand at it and the water dropped back in the pool. "No more of that."

Percy squirmed and his hand shot out and hit the man in the face. He scowled and threw the little boy over his shoulder. "Stop moving."

Percy looked toward where he saw Thalia, when he saw she wasn't there anymore he whimpered.

Meanwhile, our very own smart little girl, Thalia had used her electricity power to unlock one of the floored hotel rooms. She slid into the room quickly and threw open the slide glass window and dashed to the end of the building, waiting for her cousin and her prey.

Percy had his thumb in his mouth, dried tears stained his cheeks as the man carried him. He had given up fighting, knowing he was too small to do any damage. The man sighed in relief when he saw himself approaching the exit door.

"Once I get to the destination, I can finally bring him to-"he never got to finish his sentence. A basketball was flung out of no where into his face. Normally he could have dodged it but not expecting an attack kind of threw him off guard.

"Percy! Do your trick!" A voice yelled and said little boy's head flew up smiling and water suddenly drenched the man. Thalia ran up and aimed a kick at the guy's shin but was soon grabbed by the arm.

"No!" she cried. "Now! Luke!"

Suddenly a boy appeared out of the bushes with a knife in hand, he tried stabbing the man but his foot shot back and causing look to cough and grab onto the man's leg.

"Let him go!" Thalia growled angrily at the guy.

A large wave of pool water crashed onto them. Percy, Luke, and Thalia were pulled off of the man and dragged back toward the controller of the water.

"Oceanus, leave now," the Sea God's angry voice growled. He gathered up his shaking son and glared at the predator in front of him.

"Fine, but I'll be back, for Percy," the god smirk before he turned around and disappeared in a disperse of mist. The moody Poseidon turned back to the kids behind him.

"Uh oh…" Thalia whispered, she knew they were busted.

Percy clung tightly to his father's leg, crying. Poseidon's eyes softened as he picked up his son. " This doesn't mean ya'll are off the hook."


End file.
